


丑陋的人性

by Samante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 照旧上中下小短篇。曾贴随缘，老福特。





	1. 上篇

与看不见的敌人战斗着，  
六畳一间的堂吉诃德，  
反正目的也是一样丑陋……  
\--《我也曾想过一了百了》[1]

“哦，我的天。希望上帝保佑我们的内政部长。”Lestrade端着烤好的吐司片与熏肉从厨房出来的时候，正好听见这句话从翘着脚坐在餐厅看着今日晨报等着吃早餐的Mycrofet嘴里冒出来。

Lestrade把装着吃食的餐盘放到Mycrofte面前，顺手给他盘子边上放了小半碗果蔬沙拉，又往他餐盘的一角加进了半勺土豆泥，“嗯!看来你最近对内政部很感兴趣？”

“NO!”Mycrofte合上报纸放置到餐桌的一角，嫌弃的看着盘子边上那碗沙拉，“Lestrade你不是认真的吧？”

Lestrade手里拿到刀叉不为所动的切着自己面前的盘子里的食物，“这是医生给你开的减脂餐，还记得吗？你只能早上吃点肉食，中午只能吃纯素，晚餐免谈。”说完，叉起一小块熏肉就往嘴里送，“说起来你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”

“哦。没什么事。苏格兰天主教会地下的孤儿院爆出了神父长期性侵及猥亵男童事件，嗯，好像叫什么斯麦伦[2]？老天，还好这事不归我管。”说着，Mycrofte不禁的翻了个白眼，随即又嫌弃看了眼自己面前几乎是纯素的早餐，切下一小块煎蛋叉起就往嘴里送。“你以前不是在这呆过？我是说，在被领养之前？”

Lestrade听完他的话，眉头瞬间皱起，“Myc……我们说过不想讨论这件事的……你确定是斯麦伦？”他话锋一转，似乎又对这件事十分感兴趣。

“嗯，我想报纸上是怎么写的。”他从面前的餐盘里抬起眼看着坐在对面的Lestrade，“所以，你打算告诉我什么吗？鉴于……”Mycrofte又把视线聚焦到面前的餐盘上，“鉴于你最近经常被噩梦吓醒……而且，据我所知，这跟你在苏格兰场的工作应该没什么关系？”

Lestrade眉头紧锁，张着嘴作了半天的思想斗争，“Well…你也在知道，上大学之后我跟养父母要求恢复原本的姓氏，当然，鉴于他们后来也有了自己的亲生子女。嗯，你说的没错，在被领养之前我的确在斯麦伦带过一段时间。不过，也不久，三年。十二岁的时候我被领养，Myc…拜托，我真的……希望上帝保佑我们的内政部长！”Lestrade半真半假的放弃了回忆自己在斯麦伦的那三年。

“so…这位John.J[3]神父会被起诉吗？”Lestrade切熏肉的力度似乎大了几分，在餐盘上划出了点本不该出现的声音。

Mycrofte双手拿着刀叉对他露出一抹惯有的假笑，“我好像没有说过涉案人员是谁？”

“Fuck！”Lestrade挫败般的翻着白眼，“好吧！我说……你不能把这事说出去或者归咎在谁的身上……John.J曾经是那个修道院的见习神父，你知道的，修道院都会给自己的下属孤儿院指派神父跟修女，虽然那个孤儿院是某家修女院发起经营的。但是……”他但是了半天，并没有但是出什么非常有用的信息。

Mycrofte邹着眉头，无比嫌弃的看着那杯没有被加糖的黑咖啡，“但是，每一家孤儿院都必须有本教派的神父。”他了然。  
“所以……这个人……John.J…”Mycrofte从对方微妙的态度里嗅到了某种另其不安的信息，“曾经对你做过什么吗？告诉我！Greg…”忽然凌厉的眼神让对方有点无所适从。

Lestrade紧咬着下唇，“如果有……你打算怎么样？如果没有……你又打算怎么样？”他并没有打算正面回答对方的问题，而是扔出了一个相当暧昧的问题，迫使对方从对报纸标题[4]及其内容的回忆中被拉出来。

“Well…你知道的。如果某件事的确曾经发生得话……你知道我可以……”Mycrofte的眼珠在眼眶里右转了一圈，“影响到某些决定。”他知道对方不太喜欢他为了某些人或者某些事情动用某种权利，虽然这是不可避免的，但他还是尽量选择了一些不太敏感的词汇。

Lestrade双手拄着下巴，半真半假的回复到，“说真的，如果可以，我倒是很想他被判死刑。”

“你知道的……1970年……”Mycrofte略有些担忧的看着对面的人，左手习惯性的拿起咖啡喝了口，随即，眉头又皱起，嫌弃的发出一声，“嗯……”

“Yes! 1969年12月18日，英国议会通过投票废除极刑，1966年，下院通过了这项议案。1970年7月31日提出的允许死刑的修正案已被取消。”Lesrtrade似乎对John.J不会被判处死刑而感到十分的遗憾和焦虑而答话的声音提高了一个度。“我是一个警察！你不需要对我强调这些谁都知道的法律！” 

*** ***

1973年3月，苏格兰南部，拉奈克

9岁的Gregory.Lestrade独自一人背着那个装了两条裤子三条上衣几条内裤跟两个硬的无法下咽且长了不少霉斑的面包站在斯麦伦孤儿院的门口，半年前自己姑妈去世之后，他失去了最后一位亲人。说实话他看着黑色的铁门上那几个金光闪闪的招牌，除了跟着修女嬷嬷走进孤儿院的大门他看不到第二个选项。

“从今天开始，你就住在这个屋子。在被人领养之前，每天都要在六点之前起床。按时到厨房帮佣， 参加早中晚三次祷告以及到后面的院子里搭把手！”把他领进几人共用宿舍的修女嬷嬷指着宿舍间墙上的时间表且神情严肃的如是说。

年幼的Gregory.Lesrtarde把他那少的可怜的行囊提在面前，牙齿紧咬着下嘴唇，小声的，小心翼翼的问到，“那么，会有人来教我们认字吗？嬷嬷？”

“Well…这个嘛……每天下午一点到三点会安排拉丁文以及神学课程。”说着就有些不耐烦的修女嬷嬷正向上翻着白眼，“我想Ashly神父跟见习神父John.J会有他们自己的安排。而且，我不得不强调一点。晚上9点之后必须待在寝室里，除了寝室配套的卫生间你那里也不能去，除非你被传唤。”修女嬷嬷挑着眉给他强调着孤儿院的规矩。

“Yes。嬷嬷。”年幼的Gregory.Lesrtrade胆怯的看着她，小声的应着。

事实上，无论白天的斯麦伦是什么样的，入夜后的斯麦伦就像是一个活生生的人间地狱。Lestrade不止一次的听见跟他寝室一墙之隔的Ashly神父的私人小祈祷室里传出了某种令人感到不安的声音，也不止一次的看见寝室里那些长的好看的男生被单独的传唤到Ashly神父以及见习神父John.J的私人小祈祷室。

“Ashly神父昨晚喊你去小祈祷室到底做了什么？”Lesrtrade也曾经这么问过寝室里那些被夜里专门传唤的室友们，但是无论询问多少次，他也得不到答案。或者说，得不到真正的答案。

唯有一次，那个从贝尔法斯特来的小男孩正面的回答了他的问题，“在小祈祷室了的神父，不是神父，而是魔鬼。我希望……你永远也不会在晚上被喊到那里面。”

然而，生活并不总是如你所愿。1976年入秋后的某天夜晚，在不停的又人被领养又不停地有人消失之后的某天夜晚，他Lestrade终于出现在了被描述成撒旦一般的Ashly神父与见习神父John.J的夜晚传唤名单上。

“Lestrade？”小祈祷室里，Ashly神父站在窗前那个放着一个纯金的苦相十字架以及两个插着白色蜡烛的烛台的简易的祈祷台边上，窗户被开了几几扇，屋顶上的吊灯被入夜后的山风吹的来回摇摆。

第一次在夜里被喊到小祈祷室的Gregory.Lestrade穿着孤儿院统一发放的睡衣，站在小祈祷室的门口，两手垂在面前，左手抓着右手的指尖。“Yes？Ashly神父？”

“很紧张？”Ashly神父转过身来看着他，左眉微微向上挑起。

Lestrade暗自深吸了口气，咽着口水，违心的说着，“嗯，没有。神父。”

“是吗？”Ashly神父似乎被他的表情所取悦，双眉高高的挑起，嘴角带着笑容。“Well…我不知道之前你在就寝前都听到了什么或者听说了什么……但是，从现在开始……”Ashly神父的神情趋于严肃，指着Lestrade身后的门板，“无论在这里吗发生什么，出了这个门之后……统统都不存在。”他神色凛然的看着Greg。“明白吗？”

Lestrade被他的神色与语言吓到，磕磕巴巴的答道，“明……明白。Ashly神父……”

“如果有人问起，昨晚你被神父喊到小祈祷室做了什么？”Ashly神父情不自禁的逼近他，脸上带着假笑。

受到惊吓的Greg往后退了两步，眼睛盯着面前的铺着黑白双色地砖的地面，“如……如果有人问起，我就说……就说神父晚上喊我来是为了帮我熟记第二天晨间弥撒的流程！”

“嗯……不错。哈哈，为了帮助你熟记第二天晨间弥撒的……流程。”Ashly神父脸上带着笑，十分满意他的回答。“是个聪明的小男孩！”他指着窗前的小祈祷台，“裤子脱了，双手扶在祈祷台边上站着。”

Lestrade听见对方的赞赏，抬起眼皮迅速的扫了几眼对方的神色。“所以……神父，您，您喊我晚上来这里做什么？”

“当然是……如你言的……帮你熟记第二天晨间弥撒的……流程……啊!”言毕，Ashly神父握着Lestrade的腰间，“嗯，那么现在……请你背一下明天的流程。Gregory……” 

[1]中岛美嘉《我也曾想过一了百了》歌词  
[2]苏格兰某天主教团修女所办孤儿院  
[3]《聚焦》中涉案神父  
[4]《聚焦》中报纸标题  
To be continued


	2. 中篇

君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。[1]

为手上案子忙的焦头烂额的Lestrade在连续两个通宵后拖着疲惫的的身体走进的那个他还在当警员时经常光顾的小酒馆。正打算走到吧台靠里一些的老位置坐下，却发现已有一人坐在上面。真是不凑巧，他邹着眉头往边上挪了两个位置，抬手敲着吧台的桌面。

“Lestrade？稀客呀！”酒馆老板从吧台下抬起头看见来人是他打趣的说了一句，又躬下身去不知道在忙些什么。“不过你的老位子有人占了。不过今天也没什么人，照旧吗？”老板扫了眼才刚十一点一刻就已经散了差不多的客人。

Lestrade把身上的外套脱下往吧台的椅背上一搭，顺势跳上旁边的另一张高脚椅。手肘顶着吧台的边缘，双手搓了几下脸。“照旧。”

“Gregory？是你吧？”那个占了他位置的的人转过头来仔细的打量了他一会，略带迟疑的问了句。“被Mill家接走的那个？” 那人手里抓着一大杯啤酒。

Lestrade 并没有想到能在这里碰上以前认识的人且对他的长相没什么印象，回想半分钟未果，“对，我是Gregory。不过我现在改回了原来的姓，Gregory.Lestrade。请问……”他挑起半边眉毛看着 那人。

那人放下杯子朝他伸出手，“Morrison！记得吗？那年，Sean……是我给你寄的东西。”

“Sean……”Lestrade仰头灌下一口啤酒然后点点头，握住对方伸过来的手。“很多年了……”

Sean是一个漂亮的小男孩，关于他来自哪里在当时孤儿院里有很多种说法。有的说他跟上一个忽然失踪了的小孩一样是苏格兰本地人，但他的名字又带着很明显的爱尔兰味道。据说刚到时的口音也跟苏格兰的有些不同。

Sean比Lestrade要大一点，但也没大多少。所以，在他刚到那个孤儿院的时候被分到了同一个房间，虽然里面住着挺多人但是他们二人的床位相邻，处的也很好。

照理说，Sean这种四肢健全而且长得好看也算聪明的小孩会有很多人挣着领养，但不知为何，从Lestrade进到孤儿院到被领养后三年，他依旧待在那个孤儿院里。

“为什么不跟着他们走？”看着孤儿院的修女送走要领养Sean的牧师夫妇之后，Lestrade拉着他到孤儿院后面的墓园里，甚是不解。

在Lestrade记忆里，这已经是对方第六次拒绝要领养他的家庭。如果说，前几个领养的家庭他还可以理解。毕竟，前几个家庭里要么是虽然家里有自己的孩子但是为了家里的作坊增加人手而来领养的，要么是虽然家里虽然没有小孩但是也不算富裕就算了去也跟在孤儿院没啥区别的。但是这个不一样，这是一个牧师家庭，他太太有过几次小产之后放弃了努力。如果跟着去显然会跟呆在孤儿院有着质的区别。“这是第六次了！如果我没记错的话……Sean，为什么？”

“你……算了。你，不会明白的。”被逼的连连后退，后背几乎贴在身后的石质十字架上的Sean紧咬着下唇，用他那好看的带着些许绿色的眼睛看着快要贴到他身上的Lestrade，“我不能……我不能跟他们走。不管是谁，我都不能跟他们走！”他猛摇着脑袋，“我会害了他们的，他们是好人。”

Lestrade被对方的话闹得一头雾水，“What？！害了他们？你不过是跟他们走，怎么会害了他们？这是我听到的最可笑的话……”

“看！我说了，你不会懂得！”Sean拉开跟对方的距离，“我生下来没多久我母亲就走了，我父亲……那个赌棍加酒鬼不提也罢。总之，我要不是靠着邻居的接济我也活不到被送来这里，或许那个占星的老婆子说的没错，我注定是要给别人带来厄运的。Greg…这件事你就别管了。这是我的宿命。”

Lestrade走上前去认真的打量着他，“这么说，你父亲他还还活着？这世界上没有什么是不可改变的，难道你想被他们……”Lestrade压低了声音往边上张望着，“这两年那个John.J越发的变态了！想想那些消失了人！”

“我不知道。已经很久没有音讯了，也许死在了哪个酒馆里又或者在哪天夜里被追债的人打死在街头也不一定。原本，我邻居那家人是要领养我的。他们家也不容易，再加上……”Sean忽然换了话题，“对了，早上在后面帮忙的时候我听说过几天有几个家庭要来参观然后找合适的人领养。不试试？”

Lestrade手里拿着从墓园里扯来的不知名小草，上面开着淡黄色的花。“再说？”他抬头看着天上走的飞快的云，“当然如果你跟我一起的话，我就同意，马上同意。怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”Sean摇着头连连后退，“Greg…你要知道，这不是一个可以用来讨论事情。”他盯着自己面前那杂草丛生的地面，“我知道我是什么样的人，我……跟别人不一样。虽然这也是自从Annie那件事之后我才意识到的，但是也不迟。我想，我……跟她是一样的人。”

对之前Annie事件记忆犹新的Lestrade显然被他的话吓到了，楞在那里半晌不知道怎么搭话的Greg.Lestrade知道对方伸出手来在他眼前慌了好一会后才找回了自己的意识和声音。“这件事，除了你自己跟我之外……没有别人知道吧？”

“没有！”Sean从一旁的草丛里也拔了几根，“被知道的话……会跟她一样吧？”Sean虽然是讯问式的看向他，但是语气却是毋庸置疑的认定了结局。

Greg在自己脑子里过了一边Annie那件事，而后下意识的点着头。在这个偏远且缺乏监管的孤儿院里，长时间的劳作，挨饿，体罚或是被鞭打是时常发生的事。在这里甚至被强暴，都不算是最糟糕的事情。

在斯麦伦最糟糕的事情莫过于他们发现你或者他们认为你对同性有着某种不该有的情感。一旦他们知道了什么或者被他们认为你是那种人，那么你就会跟Annie一样被送到那个房间里去进行某种被称之为净化或者说可逆转的仪式。而，如果经过那种仪式之后你被判定为净化或逆转失败的话，那么，你会被强制绝育。毕竟，在他们眼里，像你这样的人是不干净的不配养育下一代的劣种。Annie就是因为强制绝育之后没有得到很好的护理而丧命。

最终Lestrade还是没有能说服Sean跟着他一起离开斯麦伦，尽管他已经说服了前来领养的Mill一家。在他十五岁那年的深秋，学业繁忙只有在周末得空回家的Lestrade收到了一个从斯麦伦寄出的小包裹，里面是一个手工作的小匣子，里面装着他与Sean几年来的往来贺卡跟信件。最底下，还压着一个不算厚也不算薄的信封，里面装着一小叠纸币跟一些硬币，虽然里面有那么一两张算是大额的，但大部分还是小额的钞票。而寄件人正是此时坐在他边上的Morrison，因为交通及通信都不甚发达，Lestrade甚至连Sean的葬礼都没能参加。

“当年……当年他到底发生了什么？”看着坐在边上的Morrison他又一次的问出了当年在电报里的那个问题，当年对方没能给他一个直接的清楚的答案，至少，他希望今天，在Sean的忌日，对方能给他一个真相。

Morrison看着他的眼睛，半分钟后才从小包里扔出了一卷报纸，这正是好几天前Mycrofte跟他感叹的还好不归自己管的那件事，“Annie事件再现。”

Morrison拿起空杯子朝老板摇了摇示意对方再给他续一杯，“Sean很谨慎，那件事其实他并没有跟谁说起过。我也不知道Ashly跟他的小跟班是怎么发现的，我只知道从某天开始他们在晚上传唤Sean的频率越来越高，甚至还会特别检查他的信件跟卡片。”他回想了会，“但是你知道以前那些人也是怎么干的，所以我们都没觉得有什么。只是，突然有一天，他就被那两个人带到了那个地方。我们有几个人组织过反抗……没有成功。”

“嗯……”多年后得知真相的Lestrade心里百感交集，“那你现在在伦敦？在做什么？”

Morrison对他摇着头，“说实话，我是专门来找你。有人说，在这里也许可以找到你……我来着蹲点一周多了。他们……我们，打算送那两人上法庭……Gregory，我们需要你！考虑一下？”

垂着眼的Lestrade直到几分钟后才应声，“我想想。三天后，这里见。”

“Gregroy！还有一点我想你需要知道……没有葬礼，根本就没有什么葬礼！Sean…他是自杀身亡。” 

*** ***

半夜里被Lestrade上床的动静闹醒的Mycrofte瞄了眼床头的闹钟，“怎么这么晚？有吃过东西吗？Greg？”

“嗯，到老地方喝了杯顺带吃了点。”Lestrade掀开被子一角钻进去，“遇见个之前的熟人就多聊了会，抱歉把你闹醒了。头疼吗？”说着他顺势伸过手去轻轻按压着Mycrofte的太阳穴。“Myc…那天，你在报纸上看到的那件事……有什么进展吗？”

Mycrofte抬手抓上Lestrade的手腕，“没怎么打听，怎么？很感兴趣？你知道的……那天我说的话是认真的。我可以……”

“我知道。”Lestrade打断了他的话，“就是，今天跟以前的熟人碰上了就……孤儿院认识的。算了，我也就随口问问，睡吧。”

[1]白居易悼亡诗《梦微之》  
To be continued


	3. 下篇

“Greg…”Lestrade听见中有人在喊他，四周漆黑一片犹如暗夜。他站在那里，当眼睛逐渐适应了弱光的环境之后才开始四处张望。出现在他眼帘里的是一片不大不小的墓园，里面杂草丛生，年代较久的墓碑跟石制十字架已经倒塌又或是只剩一半。“Greg…”忽然，那个声音又从身后传来。Lestrade一个转身，看见十三岁的Sean站在墓园最边的石栏处，穿着那日送别他离开斯麦伦时的细格纹西装，身后就是悬崖与海。

Lestrade朝前走了两三步，“Sean？我……”他疑惑的看着周边的景色，“这是哪里？我……为什么……”

“嗯，是个好问题。你看起来过的不错……”Sean笑着答话，顺手掰了一小段本不应该存在于这个季节的小草拿在手里把玩着。“墓园啊，这不是很明显的吗？在斯麦伦后面……”他指着Lestrade背后不远处的角落，“看见那边那小丛帚石楠了吗？他们就把我埋在那……”一如从前，Sean是个转移话题的高手，“下一次，我不知道还会不会有下次。不过，很高兴能再见你，真的。我的时间不多……”他用手里那小段草径编成了一个环，走向前戴到Lestrade左腕上。“听着，我知道你气我没有跟你一起走……”

“我才没有！”Lestrade激动的一把揪起对方的衣领又松开，“我没有……”

Sean笑着抬手整理自己的衣领，“嗯，我知道。你没有……时间不多，我就直说了。不管Morrison他们都跟你说了些什么，别答应他。听明白了？ DON’T DO IT！DON’T！”

几乎是他话音刚落，Lestrade便看见自己面前的景色又突然变成了二十几岁时在泰晤士河边的那个黄昏。当时他刚从警校毕业进入苏格兰场不久，因自己负责的案子有人在联络上出了差池导致受害人被撕票。很是丧气且心情不佳的他跟同组的搭档交代了几句就从办公室里逃了出来，沿着泰晤士河漫无目的的走着。

“快到黄昏了，你确定要现在出去走走？小心逢魔时刻啊，Greg！”同组的搭档是个亚裔的小姑娘，具体来自哪里他并不太清楚，他只记得临出门前她笑着半真半假的说着。Lestrade拿着在报停边买的小杯咖啡走下了楼梯，底下是因落潮而露出来的河床泥。

Lestrade站在倒数第三级台阶那靠着扶手上看着缓缓下落的太阳，显得很是寂寞。不知当时的他到底是想到了被撕票的受害者还是想到了过世的Sean，又或者真的有逢魔时刻这种虚幻的东西，总之，他慢慢朝河床中心走去。“你想死吗？”

“什么？”回过神来的Lestrade发现有人抓着他的右臂，那是一个有着灰蓝色眼睛跟褐色头发的男孩子，看样子大学尚未毕业。他长的真好看，简直是除了Sean之外他见到的最好看的人。这是Lestrade对他的第一印象。

听了他的话之后，对方几乎是下意识的翻着白眼，上下打量了他十几秒，“苏格兰场的金鱼们为什么总是这么蠢？我以为间接让受害人被撕票以及放走罪犯就已经够蠢了……没想到还有为了这事就想要自杀的更蠢的存在。”

“我没有想要自杀！”心情极度不佳的Lestrade看着这个不知道从哪里突然冒出来的家伙就这么吼了出来，“而且……”而且后面那半句这不是我们的错不知为何他就是说不出口。‘承认吧，这就是你们的错Greg’心里有个声音在这么对他说。

他边说边把Lestrade拉往安全地点，“今天泰晤士最低潮时间是上午十一时四十五分……”他抬手看着腕上的表，“也就说还有不到四分半的时候就要涨潮了，这个时间你朝河床中心走？不是想死是什么？”说罢，他带一脸你是比金鱼还蠢的存在的神情看着Lesrtade。

“我……”虽然不想承认但，自己好像的确是被对方救了一命的Lestrade一时间不知道该说些什么，张了张嘴又闭上。

见已到了安全地点，便立马松开了抓住他右臂的手，从怀里掏出一条丝质手帕擦擦手，上面的一角用金丝线绣着‘M.H’。“抱歉，鄙人有轻微的洁癖。”

“Greg.Lestrade。”Lestrade刚朝他伸出手便被对方那句‘鄙人有轻微的洁癖’吓得停在半空，最终，还是Mycrofte看他尴尬而主动的握上那只伸出来的右手。“Myc…just Mike！”说完，又如他方才所说的，他有洁癖，所以收回手后又用手帕仔细的、慢条斯理的擦着。

是梦。直到此时，Lestrade才知道自己是在梦里。即是梦里，那么，这就表示一切不是他能够掌控的。因其刚想跟对方说‘你住哪？要不我送你回去？’就被不知哪来的海浪拍醒。“Greg？Greg！醒醒…....”半梦半醒间，他看见身旁的Mycrofte正半支着身体轻拍着他的后背，“你做噩梦了。”

Lestrade抬手揉了下依旧疲惫不堪快要黏在一起的双眼，厚重的窗帘阻挡了所有想要穿透的光线。“嗯……几点了？该起了吗？”

“没有。放轻松点，还早。”Mycrofte帮他放松着后颈，瞄了眼床头的时钟后迅速将其扣向桌面，面无波澜的说着谎话。“鉴于你最近睡眠状态太差……一起出去走走怎么样？我们好像已经很久没有一起休过假了。”虽是在询问，但Lestrade没在对方的话语里听出了半点可以商量的余地。而他也很想找个安静点的地方去思考一下昨晚的梦，虽然他是不相信宿命论以及鬼神或上帝这种虚无缥缈的事情的。梦境这种东西，他向来将其归咎于潜意识作怪。不过，万一他的提示是对的呢？万一Morrison所说的真相是假的呢？

Lestrade坐起身，双手用力揉搓着自己的脸。“听起来不错。可是我们都出去了没人留在伦敦……Sherlock怎么办？你知道的，最近那个案子他可是性趣十足盯得够紧。嗯，我不是在抱怨……但是，他总把你们把伦敦的智商拉低了至少两个层次这种话挂在嘴边……我不在的话，我怕他会挨揍。”

“Well，在这点上恐怕我跟Sherl…持同一看法。”Mycrofte笑够之后表示在这点上他完全支持幼弟的观点。

Lestrade听完瞪着双眼看向他，“Mycrofte？！”

*** ***

休假的时间总是过得很快，跟Mycrofte从法国回来之后Lestrade刚放下行李就匆匆赶往小酒馆。几乎在他踏入酒馆门口的那一刻，就看见Morrison跟另外两个好像是以前孤儿院的人坐在那正朝他招手。“Gregory！”

“晚上好。”Lestrade简单的朝几人点了头算是打过招呼，“喝点什么？”似乎是本能的驱使让他把椅子拉的远远的，跟其他人保持了一定的距离。关于这点，他记得以前Mycrofte还曾用来调侃过，说他这是小动物的防御本能。

Morrison默默的将他这一动作看在眼里，“都可以，反正我们对这里也不熟。照你平常的来点就好。”

“照旧。”Lestrade了然，他跟站在一边的侍者递了个眼神。

边上的两人看着Morrison，而Morrison看着他，“那么……你想好了吗？Gregory？”酒过三巡后，对方问他。

“Well…”Lestrade仰头灌完杯里最后一点啤酒，“你要知道，我跟Sean是最好的兄弟……我做这个决定也不容易……”他直起身从口袋里掏出钱包，把今晚的酒钱放在桌面上。“无论你们想要做什么，我都不掺和进去！作为苏格兰场的探长，我想我不适合掺和进来。祝各位好运！” 

Lestrade从小酒馆出来之后并没有直接回家，而是拦了辆出租车往当初他遇见Mycrofte的地方而去。他作出这个决定并容易，原本他是决定要跟他们一起把Ashly神父跟他的小跟班John.J送进去的虽然现在已经没有了绞刑，但如能让他俩烂在监狱里也是个不错的选择。

可就在他下飞机前，听见了一通打给Mycrofte的电话，虽然从话筒里传出来的词汇他听得不甚清楚，且Mycrofte顾及他在身边，答话时也总语焉不详。Lestrade还是从身边人的神态表情及语气还有遣词造句里猜出了一些事情。看，这就是跟姓Holmes的人待久了的好处。

既然电话已经打到了Mycrofte这边，这就表示，斯麦伦这个案子已经不是单纯的虐童而是已经牵扯到了政治。是Ashly神父有什么背景还是John.J有什么靠山他并不清楚，可以确定的是，一旦他牵扯进来，那么，那些人就更有借口攻击Mycrofte。一边是童年旧友，一边是爱人……Caring is not an advantage. [1]现在，他终于有那么点同意Mycrofte这句话了。虽然这个决定总让他有那么点背叛好友的感觉，可，人总要为活着的人而活着不是吗？

在去酒馆的路上他总有那么点感觉，就是不论他今晚是否同意，他Gregory.Lestrade的名字一定会出现在各个报纸的头条上。果不其然，第二天一大早，他刚打开房子大门，就看见一大筐已经被归类好的各家报纸放在那儿，而他Gregory.Lestrade的名字被印在了头版头条。‘苏格兰场探长Gregory.Lestrade卷入斯麦伦虐童案并疑似为当年受害者之一’，‘探长，时候该站出来说话了！’

“抱歉。Mycrofte…”在他把早餐放到对方面前时没忍住。“我……不是故意的……”

Mycrofte从报纸里抬起眼，抖了抖手上拿份不知是来自哪家的报纸，“For？”

“我说！你明明清楚我指的是什么！Mycrofte！”Lestrade显得过于暴躁。

Mycrofte看了看他，默默把报纸叠起来放到一旁。“你知道我从来不在乎金鱼们的想法，因为在我眼里金鱼们想法根本没有任何价值。”他喝了一口面前那杯无奶无糖且加了柠檬汁的晨醒咖啡，随即本能般的露出嫌弃的神情，“但是你有。”

“我……他们昨晚喊我出去就是为了这事。”Lestrade不敢看着对方的眼睛，“事实上。在去法国之前他们就派人找过我。”

Mycrofte挑起一边眉毛，“我知道。这事情你别管，我会解决的。不是什么大事，我知道那些人想要什么……我能解决。”他双手交叉放在翘起的腿上，“就算Sean还活着，他也不会希望你卷进去更不会希望你因为这种事情烦恼。而且你之前就试过去推动这个事不是吗？我记得不止一次……而且斯麦伦早就关闭了，关了很多年了。不会再有新的受害者。”

“Yes！I know！”Lestrade搓败的低着头。“所以呢？完全没用！”

Mycrofte从椅子上站起来走到他身旁，搂着他的肩膀安抚着他暴躁的情绪，“过去的事情不值得你花费太多心神，你应该让这件事就这么过去……为活着的人活着！会过去的，你要相信我……”Mycrofte在他嘴角落下一个吻，“In this damne world,we’re all suffering！可以用餐了吗？美人？”

“Fine！”Lestrade坐在自己的位置上看着窗外那不甚明媚的天空，‘也许你是对的，世上也许真有灵魂跟宿命这种东西，Sean……’

在他的名字见报后的一周里，Mycrofte都早出晚归在忙着处理这件事。半月后的今天，斯麦伦案终于开庭，当年他们在斯麦伦所经历过的事情全被摆在了世人面前。

Sean当年的亡故并非如Morrison等人所说的是自杀身亡。反而，正是他们的所作所为，才让Sean死在了那里。而他们扯谎想要把他扯进去的原因居然是受人指使，而此人不是什么别人，正是Ashly神父跟那个John.J！这两个混入神职人员里的HOMOSEXUAL!而缘由，说实话，他已经不太想知道了。反正不是什么太简单的一己私利能够概括，不过说实话，他宁愿那几个人是为了一己私利。且让他最无法接受的是，当年他寄给Sean的那张生日贺卡居然成了他们给他定罪的证据之一……

“Mycrofte…我……”Lestrade看着躺在身边的人，没能再说出什么其他的话。

Mycrofte握住Lestrade放在被子下的手，“长日尽处，你将站在他面前，他将看见你的伤疤，知道你曾经受伤，也曾经痊愈。[2 ]”

[1]Mycrofte在神夏里的台词  
[2]出自泰戈尔《飞鸟集》原句为：长日尽处，我将站在你面前，你将看见我的伤疤，知道我曾经受伤，也曾经痊愈。  
To the end


End file.
